


Truck Bed + Starry Night

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jack can be romantic when he wants to be and when Mac is involved he always wants to be.Kinktober 2020 Day 1 - Car Sex
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Kudos: 42





	Truck Bed + Starry Night

“This is wonderful Jack, did you set all this up for me?” Mac asked in awe when Jack uncovered his eyes excitedly. 

They were in the back fields of his farm in Texas and his truck was parked in the middle of the field, the only source of light coming from fairy lights that Jack hung over the frame. The bed of the truck was open and outfitted in a mountain of pillows and blankets, it looked very cozy and Mac couldn’t wait to curl up with Jack.

“Of course I did darling, wanted to surprise you.” Jack took his boyfriend’s hand in his and led him over the truck, the two clambered into the bed of the truck and Mac was pleased it was as comfortable as it looked. Jack slung his arm over Mac’s shoulder and Mac happily curled up against the older man’s side with a smile on his lips. 

“It’s beautiful out here, thank you, Jack,” Mac said honestly as he stared up at the dark sky above and all the stars twinkling and creating patterns and shapes that he couldn’t help but mentally map. 

“Anything for you darling, we’ve barely had any alone time lately so I thought I would change that.” Jack’s drawl got stronger the longer the two stayed in Texas and it never failed to send a shiver down Mac’s spine. 

“We are alone aren’t we?” Mac squinted at the dark fields around them and felt Jack nod against his head and that was all Mac needed to know before he tilted his head up and pressed their lips together.

“You read my mind babe,” Jack murmured as he cradled Mac’s face in his hands and took control of the kiss. Mac hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Jack’s jeans, tugging him closer as the kiss deepened. Mac broke the kiss with a low moan when Jack tugged knowingly on his blond hair. Jack laid biting kisses down Mac’s now exposed neck while his other hand cupped the front of Mac’s jeans, massaging the bulge there knowingly. 

Mac lifted his leg to rest over Jack’s hip, rutting aimlessly against his boyfriend’s rough palm with a happy moan. Mac let out a laugh when Jack switched their positions and he found himself with a very good view of the starry sky above as Jack hovered over him on all fours. 

“Want to take you like this baby, what do you say?” Jack asked as he worked open Mac’s shirt as Mac pushed the older man’s leather jacket off of his shoulders. 

“Then take me,” Mac shot back with a sassy smile before his eyes fluttered with a moan when Jack unzipped his jeans and groped his cock through his tented boxers. 

“So demanding,” Jack chuckled as he rubbed up and down Mac’s length as he used his free hand to rustle around in the small bag he had brought with him. Mac before he found their well-used bottle of lube. Mac wiggled his hips and worked his jeans and boxers off of his body while Jack was unzipping his pants and slicking up his erection. 

Mac hooked his ankles together in the small of Jack’s back, using his surprisingly strong legs to yank Jack down in for another kiss. Both men moaning when the action caused their cocks to slide together, sending sparks of pleasure through their bodies. Mac grabbed at the back of Jack’s shirt as he felt the head of Jack’s cock press at his hole, he was still loose enough from their shower that morning so the slide into him was easy for both men. 

“Oh Jack,” Mac moaned, tossing his head to the side as he pressed against the older man, loving the way Jack felt inside of him. 

“You always feel so damn good around me darling,” Jack praised as he worked a red mark onto Mac’s pale throat as he wrapped his hands around Mac’s sharp hips, holding him in place as the older man started to thrust. Mac keened in the back of his throat as his eyes slipped shut at the pleasure Jack’s deep, slow thrusts were giving him. Jack’s cock was hitting every pleasure spot inside of Mac perfectly. 

Mac managed to open his eyes and he caught sight of the vast starry sky above from where he was flat on his back in the bed of Jack’s truck, said man thrusting into him with soft grunts. 

“I love you, Jack, I love you so damn much!” Mac swallowed thickly as he cupped Jack’s face in his hands, kissing him senseless as he used his legs to pull Jack closer and thus forcing his cock deeper into Mac. Mac mewled into Jack’s mouth when the action caused Jack to strike against his prostate. 

“I love you too darling, never forgot that,” Jack replied when their kiss broke and Mac wound his arms around his neck before burying his face there with a loud, broken moan as Jack struck against his prostate again. Mac digs his nails against the fabric of Jack’s shirt and arches again when spots appear in his vision as Jack hammered against his prostate making Mac gasp for air as he holds onto the older man tightly. 

“Jack, Jack!” Mac panted out in warning as his cock rubs over Jack’s stomach and realizes just how full he feels the next time Jack thrusts into him. 

“Come for me baby,” Jack rumbled low and breathless in Mac’s ear before biting on the lobe with just enough sting that Mac was coming with a cry that echoed out over the dark, empty field. Mac clung to Jack, limbs shaking as he inhaled Jack’s familiar, soothing scent as he tried to gather his senses but he was floating in a haze of bliss from his orgasm. Jack’s hips were still moving as his cock slid in and out of the blond below him.

Jack kissed Mac, it was messy and a bit out of sync but it was all that Jack needed to follow his boyfriend. Jack moaned into Mac’s mouth as he painted the blond’s insides with his cum. Mac moaned at the warm feeling before grunting and laughing slightly when Jack collapsed on top of him. 

“Get off you big lug,” Mac teased even as he curled his arms and legs tighter around the older man.

“Nah, I’m comfortable right here,” Jack replied as he nuzzled Mac’s neck, neither men caring that Jack’s cock was soft inside of Mac now and cum was slowly seeping out of the blond’s ass. Instead, they traded soft kisses and stayed in their tangled position together and Mac smiled up at the twinkling stars overhead. They would have to remember this spot and visit it again soon.


End file.
